ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Michigan Manhunt
Michigan Manhunt is the 21st Tomas 10 episode. Plot Michigan Manhunt We finally made it to Michigan. It was a bright Monday morning when we arrived. We stopped at an IHOP for breakfast. It had taken us about 4 days to make it here, because of the constant disruptions. We spent all day looking around. We parked the RV in a hotel parking lot and walked around all day. Now that it was nine o'clock we were heading back to the RV when I saw someone sneaking in the shadows. "I'll be there soon" I said then I crept up behind a near by mailbox. I watched as the figure moved away. Then I turned into Putty and followed. I followed him through the alley and was suddenly tackled. I wondered what it was and then I saw another figure. There were two of them. No three, four, six. There were six of them and one of me. If only I was Ditto. They started attacking me from all angles and I couldn't fight back. So instead I decided to run. I went back to where I started and luckily they didn't follow. Back at the alley the six figures were revealed to be hired assassins. Among them was none other than Yassen Gregorvich. "This job just got a lot harder." he stated. "What do you mean?" another asked him. "That kid knows something’s up and he won't stop till he finds out what. And when he does he will do every thing he can to get in our way." he answered. "We need to stay low until they leave town." he told them all. "We can't we need to get this job done by tomorrow." another stated. "Then we're gonna need to be ready." Yassen stated. I soon caught up with Fer and Santi and changed back to normal. I told them what happened. "Well the governor is staying here for the week they might be after him." Fer suggested. "Anyways we'll look into it tomorrow, right now we have to go to sleep." "But what if they get him tonight?" I asked. "They can't because he's coming in tomorrow afternoon." Fer responded. "Now come on it's getting late." The next day we went to where the governor would be arriving. We followed him all day. It all seemed fine, nothing was wrong. We didn't see anything suspicious or strange. Then just as we were going to stop following them two guys in battle suits jumped onto the car. "Go time" I said. "Use Heatblast." Santi suggested. So I took his idea and transformed into Heatblast. Then I got on the roof of the RV. I blasted the two with fire which managed to push them off the car. After that I jumped off our RV. "You guys are in some serious trouble." I said to them. But they showed that they knew martial arts. After I tried blasting then with more fire but they dodged all my blasts. Soon two more came along and joined them. Meanwhile the other two men jumped onto the car. Fer and Santi would have to find a way to get them off. I was still trying to take down the other four guys. They had the battle armor to protect them from my flames. So I would have to fight them hand to hand. I wouldn’t have been so hard if there weren’t four of them but I still managed to stop two of them. After taking out the first two the other two took out nun chucks. Meanwhile Fer drove up right next to the governors car. Santi opened a window and used his hockey stick to knock one of balance and he fell off the car. While the other was distracted Santi threw a basketball at him witch managed to push him off. Back where I was, Heatblast managed to take down the other assassins and created I was now flying over to where Fer and Santi were. I managed to get back and we continued to follow the governor. Later that afternoon when the governor went to have lunch at a restaurant. But two of the assassins showed up again and took out his four body guards. Quickly I turned into Magnetude to stop them. But I ended up turning into Spykeback. The two assassins had swords so I took out two four inch spikes. But it was a trap. As soon as I came out the other assassins came in. They manage to capture the four of us. Later after we were captured I planned our escape. We were trapped on the fifth floor of a building. Then at the right moment I turned into Common Cold. Quickly I spit acid into the vent above. Fer, Santi, and the governor crawled into the vent while I kept the assassin guarding us busy. As soon as they were in the vent, I blasted my sticky sneeze on him and stuck him to the wall. Then I followed them up. Then when we found the place I was looking for we jumped out and ambushed the other two assassins. They didn’t have time to react and ended up stuck to the wall with sticky goop. Next we went to the elevator. We got out in the first floor where two more assassins were waiting for us. When the elevator opened up a green gas came out and knocked them both out. It turned out to be Common Cold in his gas form. Fer, Santi, and the governor had not been affected by holding their breath. We went out only to find Yassen Gregorvich outside and ready. I kept Yassen busy, while the governor called for help. I stalled Yassen until the governor’s men and police showed up. Then I threw a mud ball at him and it landed right in his face. While he was struggling the police grabbed him and handcuffed him. Then they took him and the others away. The governor thanked us for our help and we were on our way to our next stop. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *The U.S. Senator Villians *Yassen Gregorvich *Other Assassins Aliens used *Putty *Heatblast *Common Cold Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes